Undead lovers
by twilight-of-my-life
Summary: A collection of poems inspirered by bella and edward's love, some angst some pain, most love.
1. void

I don't feel your heart beat,

I know that you are cold,

I know that you are dangerous,

I know what I've been told.

Still I can feel your warmth,

the kindness in your soul,

the man that lies within you,

is not the one they stole,

your guilt and shame consume you,

you fear the darkness of the night,

and yet you live in shadows

you shy away from light

the void and space between us,

is not so hard to fill,

I'll step into the darkness,

if you bow your head and kill.


	2. love me

Close your eyes,

you don't need your sight,

not to see me

and know its right.

Listen closly,

hear our song,

when you listen,

do you think it's wrong,

do you love me,

like you say you do,

or am I nothing,

not right for you,

are we stangers,

just passing by,

if I left you,

would you cry,

in a crowd,

would you see my face,

would you blush,

would your heart race,

am I yours,

are you mine,

will you love me,

for all of time.


	3. key

Slilent tears stream down her face,

lost little soul full of hidden grace

protected from the crule dark night

not a thing to fear, while he's in sight.

lonely boy, afraid alone,

a place to go, but not a home,

a missing piece, a puzzel lost,

a price to pay, thats worth the cost.

two desperate travellers

on a different road

a guilty heart, a heavy load.

an innocent nieve young child,

a flower thats been growing wild,

a choice once made will set them free,

two locked doors each with a key.


	4. Going without

A/N thanks for the lovly review! they really made my day! i'll keep writing if you keep reviewing, i really hope you like my interpretation of bellas and edwards love.

What use are puppets without their strings

what use are angels without their wings

what use are lions without their roar

what use is flying when you can't soar

what use are lungs when you can't breath

what use is running without speed

what use is day without the light

what use is beauty within the night

what use is dying when you can't die

what use is crying when you can't cry

what use is heartbreak without a heart,

what use is a finish without a start,

what use is a song without it's words

what use is singing when your not heard

what use is truth when it's not true,

what use am i without you.


	5. empty wishes

I wish that i could let you go,

i wish it with my heart

i wish i didn't love you so,

i've wished it from the start

i wish my soul believed my lies,

that you were nothing,just a prize,

i wish that you would have more fear,

know better then to hold me dear,

i wish i wasn't dangerous,

i wish i didn't kill,

i wish that when i smell you,

i didn't get a thrill,

i wish that i deserve you,

i wish that you were mine,

i wish that i could hold you,

untill the end of time.


	6. unconviced unconditional

A/N as you can see this is written from both bellas and edwards pov, i hope its not confusing, and i hope you enjoy, thank you all for your lovly reviews! i really didn't exspect any, the peoms kinda just came to me while i had writers block writing chap 11 of my other story, but please keep reviewing, so i know weather or not to keep posting them.-much love! viva la twilight! twilight forever!...ect!

Hush little girl,  
you've nothing to fear,  
not in my arms,  
not while i'm here,

i'll keep you safe,  
from the fright and the dread,  
i'm your protector,  
your lover undead.

Hush little boy,  
you've nothing to fear,  
i'll always love you,  
i'll always be here

i'll have no regrets,  
no resentment, no hate,  
but make your choice quickly,  
before it's too late.

I hide my temptation,  
my desire, my lust,  
i foolishly love you,  
you foolishly trust,

if my trust is misplaced,  
then so is my heart,  
i've seen all you faults,  
till the end, from the start,

how could you love me,  
once i have killed,  
when your breath has been taken,  
when your heart has been stilled,

i welcome my dying,  
i welcome my death,  
once i have you,  
i have no need for breath.


	7. ice and fire

A/N firstly i want to say sorry it's been so for an update! and to those who read my other story 'i'm yours' i want to assure you i am still writing but am very sick at the moment and an currently studying for important exams that i will be taking in 2 weeks:( but i will try to update soon!p.s i am quite proud at how many things i got to rhyme with fire:) please please please review!

You are ice, and i am fire,

i will die, if you desire,

watch me pale, and watch me tire,

my numbers up, let me expire.

I am ice, and you are fire,

forbidden fruit, my hearts desire,

i won't light your funeral pyre

behind your words must be a liar.

we are ice and we are fire,

our loves caught in hidden wire,

we must lose, before we acquire

we are ice and we are fire.


	8. the preys perception

A/N this pome is based on james hunting bella and how she willing turned herself in to save her mother and so edward would not be put in danger. please tell me what you think! review!

Running mascara,

into the wind,

pain shooting through her,

she knows she has sinned.

Tears rack her body,

her wounds are exspossed,

her flesh has been torn at,

and nobody knows.

She thought she was helping,

saving them pain,

if she turned herself in,

he'd have no one to claim.

Her saviour is far off,

and so is her hope,

her death will be noble,

if her lover can cope.

The pain overwhelms her,

the light is now dim,

the hunter will hunt her,

while she thinks of him.

The fire consumes her,

spreading throughout,

her saviour arrives,

his face full of doubt.

She knows of his worries,

his torture, his plight,

is he her saviour,

or the darkness of night.


	9. fall

okay i wrote this ages ago, and did not post it as i generally dont like poems that dont rhyme, but it stuck in my head and my saved files floder and i thought its not really fair to not post it cause it dosnt rhyme, so please tell me what you think your opinions mean the world to me! oh and i think this poem kinda protrays both bellas and edwards feelings as they are both scared to love each other , dont you think? please review! i'll love you forever and always!

I'll hold on tight, cause if i dont, i'll fall for you

the voice in my head tells me to let go, to fall

but the shreds of my heart tell my it's not the right thing to do

with every word you speak my grip losens,

my white knuckeld fingers cant take it much longer

i wish i could be stronger

righter

wronger

but when i'm with you i am nothing but a lost memory

i'm broke, im leaving myself behind,

i'll fall, i love again, i try and heal,

i'll fall for you.


	10. Fickel innocence

Innocence is a fickel thing,

it comes and goes with ease,

but once its gone,

its gone for good,

its flown in to the breeze

and who am i to take it,

from one who is so pure,

who thinks that i am worthy,

her mirical, her cure,

if only i was strong enough,

to take my lovers life,

to save her from this lie of lies

this suffering, this strife

and though i'll never be a man,

and my heart will never beat,

i know that if i lose her,

i'll die from my own grife.

But now our path is so unclear,

the answers not in sight,

i'll hold on to our love for now,

i'll hold on for dear life.

A/N i wrote this while listening to the dresden dolls "half jack" its a great song and really inspiring, i would like to say a huge thank you to my reviewers! especially kremmy and titan! you guys rox! ur sooo nice! pleaese keep reviewing! i know i always say that but they really do make me type faster! lots of love -laura


	11. Turn back

If loving you was money,

i'd be a wealthy man,

if loving you is easy,

i'll love you all i can

if loving you was always,

i'd love you all my life,

if loving you is painful,

it's worth the sacrifice,

if loving you was my choice,

i wouldn't love at all,

if loving you was walking,

then happily i'd crawl

if loving you was lying,

i'd always tell the truth,

if loving you was danger,

i'd take the safer route,

if telling you this, hurts you,

and makes you love me less,

then maybe you're the strong one,

who'll do whats for the best,

cause i can't walk away now,

i've come too far for that,

i can hope you'll be the strong one,

i hope you can turn back

A/N sooo? wat you think?


	12. Fade away

A/n: ok i know its been a very long time..eh, sorry? i've been a very bad updater and i'll try to be better, there are exsucses on my profile, have a look! and i wont blame angery emails, i already got one! so this is my first pome based on new moon, likey no likey? come on people i know i dont deserve it but drop a review!love laura!

Fade away into the mist,

into the seems of time,

fade away like a lovers kiss,

back into my mind,

fade away into the crowd,

as if you were not real,

fade away like words aloud,

as if we didn't feel,

fade away so quickly,

as if i didn't see,

lie to me so swiftly,

say you don't love me.


	13. It's not enough

It's not enough to say you love me,

or to say that you'll be there,

that we always have each other,

cause you know it isn't fair,

you know it isnt truthful,

you know whats right from wrong,

you know you'd live without me,

you know that you'd be strong

its wrong for me to love you,

for you to love me more,

but its hard to stop this torture,

i'm used to being sore.

I'm used to my eyes stinging,

from all the unspilt tears,

and i'd stay this way forever,

but your running out of years.


	14. Prices

A/N: Hello, just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed my lost poem, i love you guys! try this one, it's been knocking aound my computer for a while now, so i thought i'd post it, please review!- Laura

blood for blood

and tears for tears

youth for age

and hope for fears

flesh for stone

and dark for light

glass for bone

and day for night

peace for pain

and right for wrong

mad for sane

and speech for song

lonelyness for a lovers touch

emptyness for just enough

one chaste kiss for two of stone

togather for being all alone.


	15. Lie down, lay down

**Lie down, lay down**

**by**

**laura**

Lie down

lay down

and let it rain

let the water take the pain

he's just an absence, that won't be missed

she's a happy girl ,who was never kissed

the girl they know

the girl they love

and she'll remain just as she was

what was his story?

why did he go?

did he love her?

she'll never know

she can cope now

she'll move on

it dosn't matter now he's gone

the happy girl that they all know

will carry on and wont let it show

so lie down

lay down

and let it rain

let the water take the pain

A/N: I wish i was a song writer cause i'd love to put music to this poem cause of the way it repeats itself like a coures, thoughts? opions? i need reviews people! -much love laura


End file.
